Leonhart Avadonia
Leonhart Avadonia est l'un des Trois Héros et le capitaine de la garde royale du Royaume de Lucifenia. Originaire de Beelzenia, il fuit son pays natal et prête allégeance au roi Arth Ier de Lucifenia au cours de la guerre d'expansion du royaume. Après la guerre, Leonhart est nommé capitaine de la garde et se met au service de la famille royale tout en continuant d'élever ses deux enfants adoptifs, Germaine et Allen. Sensible à la cause du peuple, Leonhart s’oppose aux décisions de la princesse Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Il est finalement assassiné sur ordre de cette dernière. Histoire Jeunesse Né dans l’Empire Beelzenien le 15 janvier EC 462, Leonhart est un enfant prodige qui grandit dans une famille de chevaliers. Au début des années EC 470, il tombe fou amoureux de la reine Anne au cours de la guerre qui oppose Beelzenia au Royaume de Lucifenia et fuit son pays natal pour rejoindre la nation ennemie. En affrontant des soldats de Beelzenia lancé à sa poursuite, Leonhart tue par accident son petit frère.Lucifenia Trinity (livret, Leonhart) Peu après, il rencontre en haut d’une falaise une jeune fille venue l’assassiner, mais cette dernière chute dans le vide avant d’avoir eu le temps d'accomplir sa mission.Neomaria des Tombes Inversées‏‎ Leonhart intègre l’armée de Lucifenia puis la garde royale et sert le roi Arth Ier au cours de nombreuses batailles.La Fille du Mal : Wiegenlied Vert (chapitre 1) Toujours épris de la reine Anne, il décide cependant de ne pas la courtiser en découvrant l’adoration que voue cette dernière à son mari.Twiright Prank - Histoire Le jeune homme apprend le maniement de l’épée auprès du célèbre escrimeur d'Asmodean, Nahed.La Fille du Mal : Praefacio Bleu (chapitre 1) Il fait également la rencontre du forgeron Smith Langley de la Famille Langley, à qui il rend fréquemment visite pour réparer ses armes et armures.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 3, section 1) Tandis que la guerre se prolonge, Leonhart commet de plus en plus d’atrocités à l’encontre des populations ennemies : il tue de nombreux civils et se montre particulièrement cruel envers les habitants de son ancienne nation.La Fille du Mal : Praefacio Bleu (chapitre 1) Vers EC 477, Leonhart noue une amitié avec une autre transfuge de Beelzenia, Mariam Phutapie. Trois ans plus tard, ils affrontèrent ensemble Elluka Clockworker, de l’Empire Beelzenien, mais sont facilement vaincus par la magicienne, celle-ci envoyant leurs armes en l'air en créant une tempête de vent.Lucifenia Trinity (livret, Elluka) Leonhart affronte également Gast Venom, garde du corps d’Elluka, et l'emporte en analysant les points faibles du « Démon d’Asmodean ». À l'issu du duel, le chevalier décide de lui laisser la vie sauve.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 3, section 2) Une semaine plus tard, Leonhart retrouve Mariam et Arth Ier au Pont Sanosun. Ils sont rejoints par Elluka qui souhaite combattre pour Lucifenia. Sur le pont, Leonhart, Mariam et Elluka jurent ensemble à nouveau fidélité au roi Arth Ier.Lucifenia Trinity (livret, Elluka) Adoption de Germaine En EC 482, au cours de la campagne militaire contre Beelzenia, Leonhart massacre la population ennemie.L'Armure d'un Héros est Toujours Écarlate : 戦が終わり荒れ果てた ... 聞き入れることは決してない En déambulant dans la ville, il découvre un bébé au sol.L'Armure d'un Héros est Toujours Écarlate : 女の亡骸が抱えた ... 剣を振り上げた En voyant le blason de la Famille Impériale de Beelzenia brodé sur les vêtements du nourrisson, le jeune homme décide de l’adopter dans l’optique de s’en servir comme otage.L'Armure d'un Héros est Toujours Écarlate : あの時彼女の服に ... 人質くらいにはなるだろう Rebaptisée Germaine, l’enfant grandit en considérant Leonhart comme son véritable père.L'Armure d'un Héros est Toujours Écarlate : 「お帰り父さん」と微笑む 無邪気で愚かな娘 Cinq ans plus tard, Leonhart et Germaine sont accostés par un groupe d’assassins.L'Armure d'un Héros est Toujours Écarlate : 気が付けば騎士は ... 明らかだった Leur leader, une vieille femme, exhorte Leonhart à leur remettre Germaine.L'Armure d'un Héros est Toujours Écarlate : 「おとなしく娘を差し出せ」 と迫る黒装束の老婆 Cette dernière, épée à la main, défie les assassins, prête à défendre son « père » au péril de sa vie.L'Armure d'un Héros est Toujours Écarlate : 剣を持ち騎士を守るように ... それは幼いあの子だった Touché par son affection, Leonhart décide de ne pas utiliser Germaine comme otage et de la défendre coûte que coûte.L'Armure d'un Héros est Toujours Écarlate : 騎士は娘の頭を ... 殺し屋に向かって剣を抜いた Après avoir vaincu les assassins, Leonhart décide d’adopter officiellement Germaine et de la traiter comme sa véritable fille.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 1, section 2) Année après année, Leonhart, Elluka et Mariam prennent part aux offensives du roi Arth Ier et réussissent à faire tourner les combats à l’avantage de Lucifenia. En EC 490, les succès militaires des trois guerriers leur vaut d'être surnommés les « Trois Héros ». Ils sont l’objet d’un tableau peint par Nikolay Tolle.La Fille du Mal : Wiegenlied Vert (chapitre 1) Un jour, Arth Ier propose un titre de noblesse à Leonhart pour le récompenser de ses exploits, mais celui-ci refuse, préférant continuer à vivre tranquillement en centre-ville, loin du palais.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (édition VG) (chapitre 1, section 1) Twiright Prank À la mort du roi Arth Ier en EC 491, la guerre prend fin. Leonhart se met au service de la reine Anne et devient le capitaine de la garde royale.La Fille du Mal : Wiegenlied Vert (chapitre 1) En décembre de la même année, un scandale politique éclate au palais. Il est déclenché par le ministre Presi, qui s'oppose à l'ordre de succession au trône. Certaines rumeurs font état d’une liaison entre le Premier ministre Genesia et la reine Anne, au grand déplaisir de Leonhart. Peu après, Leonhart est convoqué secrètement par la reine Anne dans la Galerie des Sons. Ensemble, ils discutent des motivations de Presi et concluent que ce dernier tente probablement de faire monter la princesse Riliane sur le trône pour évincer son rival, Genesia. La reine réfute les rumeurs qui courent à son sujet et demande au chevalier de protéger son fils. Peu de temps après, le prince Alexiel échappe à une tentative d’assassinat grâce à Leonhart. La trahison de Presi éclate au grand jour et celui-ci est tué par Elluka et Mariam. Pour éviter que pareille situation ne se reproduise, la reine Anne accepte qu’Alexiel soit adopté par Leonhart.Twiright Prank - Histoire Adoption d'Allen Officiellement déclaré décédé, le prince Alexiel est rebaptisé « Allen ». Leonhart le conduit chez lui et le présente à Germaine.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 3, section 2) Peu après, le chevalier apprend que Mariam a récemment adopté un enfant. Au cours d’une de leurs réunions, les trois Héros discutent du rôle de parent.Twiright Prank - Histoire Quelques jours plus tard, Chartette Langley disparaît. Persuadés que la jeune fille est décédée, les adultes – dont Leonhart – mettent un terme aux recherches.Aventures d'un Garçon et d'une Fille Pendant ce temps, Allen et Germaine se rendent dans la Forêt de la Confusion et combattent les bandits qui retenaient Chartette prisonnière. En apprenant la nouvelle, Leonhart reproche à ses enfants d'avoir pris des risques inconsidérés et les sermonne violemment. Par la suite, Leonhart commence à emmener Allen au palais royal où il lui apprend à combattre à l’épée et à monter à cheval.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 1, section 1) La jeune Germaine demande également à son père de lui enseigner l’escrime, mais ce dernier refuse catégoriquement.La Fille du Mal : Praefacio Bleu (chapitre 1) Un jour, Leonhart raconte à Germaine son combat contre Gast Venom, s'attardant notamment sur la tendance de ce dernier à toujours viser le cou.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 3, section 2) Retrouvailles des jumeaux À la mort de la reine Anne en janvier EC 499, Leonhart apprend que la princesse Riliane refuse d’être approchée par les soldats de la garde royale. Le chevalier décide d’envoyer Allen au palais en tant serviteur pour que ce dernier veille à la sécurité de la princesse. Le jeune garçon accepte la proposition. Peu après, Leonhart se rend à un conseil des ministres dans la Galerie des Sons. Là, il entend Riliane revendiquer son droit inaliénable au trône de Lucifenia. À la fin du conseil, le chevalier confie à Elluka et Mariam ses craintes de voir une princesse si jeune et inexpérimentée à la tête du royaume. Les Trois Héros, à court d’idée pour résoudre la situation politique, acceptent la venue d’Allen au palais, espérant que ce dernier aura une influence positive sur Riliane.La Fille du Mal : Acte 1 De retour chez lui, Leonhart annonce à ses enfants qu’Allen se rendra au palais royal dès le lendemain. Malgré les vives objections de Germaine,La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 1, section 1) Leonhart met son plan à exécution et présente Allen à Riliane. Après le départ de la princesse, le chevalier avoue à Allen que Riliane est sa sœur.La Fille du Mal : Acte 1 et lui demande de ne pas révéler à la princesse qu’ils sont père et fils.La Fille du Mal : Wiegenlied Vert (chapitre 1) Tensions au palais Leonhart se montre de plus en plus critique vis-à-vis de la princesse Riliane. Il se dispute souvent avec elle, lui reprochant de mépriser son peuple et de vivre dans le luxe. Le capitaine de la garde royal est particulièrement frustré de voir Riliane condamner ses sujets à mort pour des délits mineurs.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 1, section 1) Au cours de l’année EC 499, Leonhart entre en contact avec le roi Kyle et collabore avec lui en secret.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 1, section 2) Alors que les mauvaises récoltes plongent le royaume dans la famine, Leonhart promet que Germaine et lui s'interdiront de boire de d’alcool tant que les souffrances de la populace n’auront pas pris fin.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 1, section 1) En novembre, Leonhart tente de convaincre Riliane et Minis de distribuer au peuple les importantes réserves de nourriture du palais pour réduire la famine. La princesse refuse catégoriquement, ce qui déclenche la colère de Leonhart. Au cours du mois, le chevalier essaye à plusieurs reprises faire revenir la princesse sur sa décision, sans succès.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 1, section 1) Anniversaire de Riliane Le 27 décembre, jour de l’anniversaire de Riliane, Leonhart découvre au cours d’une de ses rondes que Joséphine, le cheval de la princesse, n’est pas dans les écuries. Il rejoint Allen et Chartette, occupés à nettoyer la Cour Céleste, et prend de leurs nouvelles. Leonhart en vient à critiquer l’attitude de la princesse, mais Allen prend la défense de Riliane et accuse ses conseillers de mal la conseiller. Ils sont interrompus par une Ney paniquée qui leur annonce que la princesse a disparu.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 1, section 1) Cette dernière aurait quitté le palais à l'aide d'un passage secret.La Fille du Mal : Acte 1 Leonhart ordonne immédiatement à toutes les personnes présentes de se mettre en quête de la princesse Riliane. Le chevalier retourne aux écuries et découvre les empreintes de Josephine, qui le conduisent jusqu’à la forêt de la Confusion. Là, aidés d’un groupe de recherche, Leonhart et Allen fouillent les bois. Peu après, Allen affirme savoir où se trouve Riliane. Leonhart l’autorise à partir de son côté, en lui conseillant d’être prudent.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 1, section 1) Grâce à Allen, Leonhart retrouve finalement Riliane. Le capitaine réprimande sévèrement la princesse d’avoir quitté le château. Celle-ci fait fi de ses critiques et lui ordonne de s’incliner devant elle. Furieux, Leonhart reconduit la princesse au palais.La Fille du Mal : Acte 1 Le soir, au cours de la fête d’anniversaire de Riliane, Leonhart est chargé de garder les escaliers menant à Galerie des Glaces. En voyant l'immense gâteau servi à Riliane, Leonhart, qui ne supporte plus cette débauche de nourriture dans un temps où le peuple meurt de faim, devient fou de rage. Il quitte le palais en trombe et repousse Allen qui tente de le retenir. Le chevalier, dégoûté par le comportement de Riliane, se met à la surnommer la « Fille du Mal ».La Fille du Mal : Acte 1 Vols au palais Quelques jours plus tard, Leonhart réalise qu’il a oublié l’anniversaire d’Allen. En ville, il achète un miroir ressemblant à celui de la princesse Riliane pour l'offrir à son fils adoptif. En ce début d’année EC 500, les victimes de la famine et de l’insécurité ambiante sont de plus en plus nombreuses et les cadavres s’amoncèlent dans les rues. Incapable de rester inactif plus longtemps, le capitaine de la garde royal décide de voler de nuit les stocks de nourritures conservés dans les entrepôts du palais pour les redistribuer à la population. Peu après, Leonhart est convoqué par Riliane. Persuadé que cette dernière est au courant de sa culpabilité, le chevalier sombre dans la déprime. Au cours du dîner, il avoue à Germaine les vols de nourriture et lui conseille de s’attendre au pire. Puis, le capitaine évoque les crimes qu’il a perpétrés pendant la guerre, mais reste vague malgré les questions répétées de Germaine. Assassinat Le lendemain, Leonhart se rend au palais pour rencontrer Riliane. À sa grande surprise, la princesse, de très bonne humeur, lui annonce vouloir dorénavant se consacrer au bien-être du peuple. Elle le remercie d’avoir volé la nourriture du palais et l’autorise à redistribuer librement les stocks des entrepôts. Puis, elle lui sert un verre de vin. Ensemble, ils fêtent la nouvelle jusqu’à tard dans la nuit. Vers trois heures du matin, Leonhart, passablement éméché, croise Allen dans la cour déserte du palais. Alors que le chevalier se prépare à lui offrir son cadeau, Allen pointe une arme sur son père adoptif et déclare avoir l’intention de le tuer. Confus, Leonhart tire son épée tout en inondant Allen de questions. Malgré son silence, le capitaine comprend que son fils agit sous les ordres de la princesse Riliane. Le duel s’engage. Leonhart réussit à acculer Allen dans un coin, mais est soudain pris d’un étourdissement et tombe à genoux. Allen lui explique que le vin qu’il a bu pendant la nuit était empoisonné. Leonhart s’effondre et le paquet qu’il tenait tombe au sol. Le chevalier explique à Allen qu’il s’agit de son cadeau d’anniversaire. Allen, incapable de porter le coup de grâce, tente de s’échapper après avoir blessé Leonhart au bras. Mais le capitaine ne le laisse pas s’enfuir et force le garçon à l’achever. En agonisant, Leonhart met en garde Allen sur la voie qu’il a choisie et compare son dévouement à la princesse Riliane à celui qu’il avait autrefois pour la reine Anne. Puis, il succombe à ses blessures.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 1, section 2) Héritages Le corps de Leonhart est découvert le lendemain matin sur les berges de la rivière. Des funérailles privées sont organisées en son honneur, auxquelles assistent ses subordonnés et compagnons d’armes, comme Elluka et Mariam. Malgré la proposition du palais, Germaine refuse catégoriquement d’organiser une cérémonie publique. Folle de douleur, elle jure sur la tombe de son père de le venger et de mettre un terme aux exactions de Riliane.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 1, section 2) Peu après, elle fonde la Résistance et déclenche la Révolution Lucifenienne.La Fille du Mal : Clôture Jaune (chapitre 2, section 1) ... Vie après la mort Après sa mort, Leonhart est envoyé à la Cour Céleste. Il y demeure jusqu’en EC 999, date à laquelle il est ramené de force sur la Troisième Période avec les autres âme tandis que le sol fusionne avec la Cour Infernale.Sept Crimes et Châtiments - Histoire (prologue) Peu après, il reprend ses fonctions de capitaine de la garde royal au palais. Il est ainsi chargé de la sécurité lors du banquet organisé par la princesse Riliane dans la Galerie des Glaces. À cette occasion, Leonhart empêche Germaine de se disputer avec Riliane et la retient alors qu'elle tente de partir à la poursuite d’Allen.Sept Crimes et Châtiments - Histoire (orgueil) Personnalité et Traits Leonhart était un homme franc, attentionné et généreux. Sa force était dans son corps et dans sa volonté, Leonhart était inflexible dans ses croyances et incorruptible, ainsi que farouchement fidèle à la nation que Arth et Anne avaient bâtie au fil des décennies. Ceci et son sens de l'honneur ont conduit Leonhart à être un puissant protecteur du peuple, fermement opposé au régime oppressif de Riliane, alors même qu'il la servait loyalement. De la même manière, il n'avait pas peur de risquer sa vie pour protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères, bien qu'il souffre finalement d'avoir trop à protéger. Leonhart était également féroce et courageux sur le champ de bataille, étant un penseur honnête et cru qui préférait la confrontation directe et les solutions simples. La nature directe de Leonhart l'a également rendu têtu, cependant, l’empêchant de prendre un conseil ou de voir le point de vue des autres. De même, bien que très perspicace, sa simplicité le laissait parfois aveugle aux sentiments intérieurs des autres. Sa forte loyauté l'a également conduit à un excès de zèle lors de la guerre contre Asmodean et Beelzenia, commettant de nombreuses atrocités au combat et même commettant des actes impitoyables tels que des enlèvements, bien qu'il ait voulu par la suite racheter ces actes et même à l'époque, il était capable de montrer de la clémence. L’histoire de Leonhart pendant la guerre a influencé son côté philosophique, en comprenant bien que ce qu’une partie d’un conflit considérait comme une justice sera considéré comme mauvais pour l’autre. Il a également développé un fort amour pour la boisson, et son agitation intérieure et sa culpabilité bouillonnaient souvent à la surface quand il buvait. Sa culpabilité l'a finalement poussé à rechercher l'expiation par la mort, forçant Allen à le tuer lors de leur duel. En outre, Leonhart possédait un esprit chevaleresque classique en entretenant un amour courtois avec Anne, en refusant de frapper les femmes et en étant initialement réticent à laisser Germaine se battre en dépit des combats aux côtés de femmes comme Mariam. Compétences et aptitudes Leonhart était un épéiste célèbre et l'un des plus puissants guerriers du royaume de Lucifenia. Il utilisait un style d'escrime traditionnel luciférien et avait été formé par un épéiste légendaire d'Asmodean. Le coup préféré de Leonhart, "Bull Style", consistait à lever momentanément son épée aussi haut que sa tête avant de frapper son adversaire avec une grande force et il a facilement écrasé ses adversaires avec une force brutale. Sa force et sa vitesse massives le rendaient mortel au combat, même s'il était ivre, drogué ou les deux. Cependant, la plus grande capacité de Leonhart était ses compétences en observation. Au combat, il était capable de regarder, d'apprendre et de s'adapter au style de combat d'un adversaire, ce qui lui permettait de mieux résister à ses adversaires, ce qui lui permettait de défier le tout aussi légendaire Gast Venom en swordplay. Leonhart était également doué pour le pistage, notamment pour pouvoir discerner les empreintes de sabots de Josephine du reste de la terre pour suivre leur trace. Il était également un mentor compétent, perfectionnant les compétences d'Allen et faisant de lui un excellent épéiste. En buvant, Leonhart chantait parfois avec Germaine. Connexions de caractères Anne Lucifen d'Autriche : Ancien employeur de Leonhart. Avant sa mort, Leonhart avait noué des liens d'amitié avec Anne, la reine lui a confié la tâche de protéger et d'élever son fils et fit appel à son aide dans des conflits politiques ou en temps de guerre. Dans sa jeunesse, Leonhart est tombé amoureux d’Anne, la trouvant très séduisante; mais respectueux envers ses sentiments pour Arth, il a appris pendant de nombreuses années à se contenter de servir la reine de son mieux. Elluka Clockworker : Un autre membre des Trois Héros. Leonhart et Elluka ont entretenu une profonde amitié au cours de la guerre d'expansion lucifénienne qui se poursuivra jusqu'à sa mort. Les deux aimaient passer du temps ensemble et veillaient l'un sur l'autre dans des situations difficiles, mais Leonhart se montrait parfois trop candide, contrairement à la nature évasive de la jeune femme. Mariam Phutapie : Un autre membre des Trois Héros. Leonhart et Mariam ont entretenu une profonde amitié au cours de la guerre d’expansion lucifénienne. Il trouvait qu'elle avait un caractère unique, les deux ont apprécié passer du temps ensemble et ont garder les arrières de l'un et de l'autre dans des situations difficiles. Cette amitié se poursuivit jusqu'à sa mort, et il ne sut jamais l'amour qu'elle portait pour lui. Allen Avadonia : Le fils adoptif de Leonhart. Leonhart se souciait profondément d'Allen comme s'il était son propre fils, agissant de manière protectrice envers le garçon et souhaitant le réunir avec sa sœur, même s'il était exaspéré par la manière formelle dont s'adressait Allen à son égard après que celui-ci ait rejoint le palais; En outre, Leonhart a exprimé son mécontentement qu'Allen devienne un serviteur du palais. Bien que déconcerté quand Allen a essayer de le tuer, il ne lui en a pas voulu après avoir deviné la raison qui l'a poussé à faire ça, utilisant ses derniers mots pour lui donner des conseils. Germaine Avadonia : La fille adoptive de Leonhart. Bien qu'au début, il ne prenait soin d'elle parce qu'il ne la voyait que comme une monnaie d'échange, Leonhart a été touchée par le courage de la jeune fille et l'amour naïf qu'elle avait pour lui, au point qu'il a fini par la considérer comme sa vraie fille. Leonhart partageait de nombreux intérêts avec Germaine, y compris un amour du vin et une nature obstinée, même s'il désaprouvait beaucoup ses bagarres en publique. De la même manière, il n'aimait pas l'idée que Germaine apprenne à jouer à l'épée ou à se battre. Néanmoins, après avoir grandi et avoir appris malgré tout le maniement de l'épée, il envisagea de faire d'elle son successeur s'il devait mourir. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche : L'enfant d'Anne qu'il a juré de protéger. Exaspéré par le début de son règne, Leonhart était de plus en plus exaspérée par l'immaturité de Riliane et par ses abus de pouvoirs, ainsi que par sa façon tyrannique de régné et son peu de considération pour le peuple de Lucifenia. Pour cette raison, il s’est souvent opposé à elle publiquement et en secret. Bien que pris au dépourvu et ravi par les supposées tentatives de paix de Riliane, il comprit rapidement qu'elle avait elle-même ordonné à Allen de le tuer. Kyle Marlon : Une vieille connaissance de Leonhart. Le roi Marlon est venu aux funérailles du guerrier tué, bien que leur relation ait été gardée secrète. Anecdotes Conceptualisation et Origine * Le nom de Leonhart est probablement dérivé de Richard Ier d'Angleterre, également connu sous le nom de Richard Cœur de Lion; Le roi Richard a reçu son surnom en raison de sa valeur en tant que guerrier et chef militaire. * Le nom de Leonhart est partiellement inspiré du nom de son représentant Vocaloid, LE♂N, les deux noms partageant les quatre premières lettres. * Son nom de famille, Avadonia, semble être une dérivation d'Abaddon. Curiosités * Il partage le même anniversaire (le 15 janvier) avec son Vocaloid. * L'origine de la naissance de Germaine et la manière dont elle avait été adoptée par Leonhart devaient être incluses dans La Fille du mal: Praeludium de Rouge, mais elles ont été coupées. * Interrogé sur son personnage préféré dans la série La Fille du Mal, Mothy a répondu qu'il aimait les Trois Héros. * Dans le fanbook Épopée du Mal: La Fille du mal, Leonhart a été élu 17e personnage le plus populaire de la série La Fille du Mal par les fans japonais. * Dans Story of Evil: The Paper Demon and the Secret Archive, Tokitou Haruto utilise le pseudonyme "Leon" sur SNS, faisant ainsi la connaissance d'un autre personnage utilisant le pseudonyme "Elluka". Galerie Concept Art= 947998.jpg|Leonhart's profile in Entr'acte du Mal: La Fille du Mal - Worldguide Leonhart.png|Leonhart's profile from La Fille du Mal Calendrier 2013 |-| Chansons= LeonhartEiyuu.png|Leonhart in L'Armure d'un Héros est Toujours Écarlate MothyPVallheroes.png|Leonhart raising his sword in Maître de la Cour Céleste MothyPVStoryofEvilCastCL.png|Leonhart singing the Clockwork Lullaby in the PV |-| Livres= NeyChartetteLeonhartAllen.jpg|Leonhart in La Fille du Mal: Clôture de Jaune 12771.jpg|Leonhart's profile in the novel Three Heroes.jpg|The Three Heroes as seen in Entr'acte du Mal: La Fille du Mal - Worldguide EllukaLeonhartMariam.png|Leonhart with Elluka and Mariam as seen in Twiright Prank LeonhartPraefatio.png|Leonhart in La Fille du Mal: Praefacio de Bleu artist comment RinNeyAvadoniaFamily.png|Leonhart along with with Allen and Germaine Fanbook9.jpg|Leonhart as seen in Épopée du Mal : La Fille du Mal - Fanbook LeonhartIllustStory.png|Leonhart in La Fille du Mal: Histoire Illustrée |-| Manga= Charactersretrouver.png|Leonhart in La Fille du Mal: Retrouver d'Argent LeonhartAkuMusu2.png|Leonhart in Le Serviteur du Mal ~Opera Buffa!~ Leonhartcasual.png|Leonhart dressed casually while raising Allen in the manga DoE_manga_Leonhart.png|Leonhart as he appears on the Aku Musu cover LeonhartAkuMusu.png|Leonhart in the yonkoma LeonhartAllenChartette.png|Leonhart as he appears in La Fille du Mal manga |-| Jeux= 216_large.jpg|Leonhart in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai |-| Divers= AHcNMc1IORE.jpg|Leonhart on the cover of Lucifenia Trinity LeonhartAkuMusuCard.jpg|Leonhart's Aku Musu card promoting its first volume Apparitions en:Leonhart Avadonia es:Leonhart Avadonia vi:Leonhart Avadonia ru:Леонард Авадония Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Les Péchés Capitaux du Mal Catégorie:La Fille du Mal Catégorie:Le Présent de la Princesse du Sommeil Catégorie:Les Berceuses Mécaniques Catégorie:Lucifenia Catégorie:Famille Avadonia